Mukuro Ikusaba
Mukuro Ikusaba (戦刃 むくろ Ikusaba Mukuro) była jedną z postaci występujących w [[Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc|'Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc']]. Mukuro została przyjęta do Akademii Szczytu Nadzei jako Superżołnierz'' (超高校級の「軍人」chō kōkō kyū no “gunjin.”). Podczas rodzinnych wakacji w Europie uciekła i dołączyła do grupy militarnej zwanej Fenrir. Przeszła szkolenie na żołnierza, z tego powodu była świetna zarówno we władaniu bronią palną, jak i w walce wręcz. Posiadała także nadludzką szybkość. Mukuro nigdy nie odniosła poważnych obrażeń podczas walki. Dziewczyna była tajemniczym, szesnastym uczniem klasy 78. Na początku gry przebrała się za swoją bliźniaczą siostrę- Junko Enoshimę. Została zabita przez Monokumę za złamanie zasad, tuż po pierwszym morderstwie. Oprócz bycia ''Superżołnierzem, Mukuro posiadała tytuł Superrozpaczy który dzieliła z Junko. Odgrywa znacznie ważniejszą rolę w Danganronpa IF, pojawia się także w Danganronpa/Zero,Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer oraz Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side:Despair. Wygląd .]] Mukuro jest podobna do swojej bliźniaczej siostry, Junko. Między dziewczynami występują jednak widoczne różnice. Oczy Ikusaby są w odcieniu zimnego błękitu, gdy oczy Enoshimy mają ciemniejszy kolor. Warto zaznaczyć, że oczy dziewczyny są mniejsze od oczu jej siostry. Mukuro ma także dużo mniejszy biust. W przebraniu Junko, dziewczyna nosi perukę imitującą włosy, jakie posiada jej siostra. Przebranie nie jest doskonałe. Do szczepienia włosów w dwa kucyki używa czerwono-białej kokardy oraz spinki w kształcie królika, zamiast spinek z Monokumą. Mundurek dziewczyny również nieznacznie się różni. Wzór krawatu noszonego przez Mukuro jest inny niż ten noszony przez Junko. Mukuro nie ma także czerwonej kokardy przyczepionej do bluzki. Prawdziwy wygląd dziewczyny, jest zupełnie inny. Jej włosy są krótkie i czarne. Nosi zwykłą, białą bluzkę, czarną spódnicę oraz wysokie, czarne buty. Na szyi ma zawiązaną małą, czerwoną kokardę. Dziewczyna, mimo swojego talentu i brania udziału w wielu walkach jako członkini Fenrir, nie posiada na ciele żadnych widocznych ran. Osobowość Jako 'Superżołnierz, Mukuro jest bezlitosna. Bohaterka wydaje się nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia po odebraniu życia innemu człowiekowi. Jest obojętna w stosunku do wszystkich, oprócz jej siostry Junko oraz Makoto. W przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry, nie jest sadystką, ale nie ukazuje również zbyt dużego współczucia swoim ofiarom. Dziewczyna nie potrafi zrozumieć samej siebie i swoich emocji. Jej słabością są interakcje z innymi ludźmi, wydaje się chłodna w stosunku do wszystkich. Pomimo swojego talentu, dziewczyna nie jest najlepsza w planowaniu oraz negocjacjach. Jest nieustraszona na polu bitwy, jednakże, boi się części sytuacji społecznościowych. Przez wiele lat, Junko znęcała się nad Mukuro. Przez to dziewczyna wykonuje każdy rozkaz siostry i przestrzega wszystkich jej poleceń, nawet kiedy się z nimi nie zgadza. Jedyną rzeczą, której pragnie, to pochwały i akceptacja ze strony siostry. Dzięki temu, często jest przez nią wykorzystywana, a wszystkie wyzwiska, które usłyszy, traktuje poważnie. Wierzy, że jest jedyną osobą, która rozumie Enoshimę, zrobi wszystko, aby ją uszczęśliwić. Próby zranienia, skrzywdzenia czy nawet morderstwa, które często stosuje jej siostra, sprawiają Mukuro radość. Doskonale broni się przez atakami z jej strony, przy tym doskonale wie, że gdy Junko w końcu ją zabije, doświadczy rozpaczy na której jej bardzo zależy. Momentami ukazywana jest jako osoba, która ma obsesję na punkcje swej siostry. Niektórzy nazywają ją masochistką, ponieważ próby ataku Enoshimy, sprawiają jej przyjemność. Według aktorki głosowej Mukuro - Megumi Toyoguchi, bohaterka zachowuje się dziewczęco, krucho, a nawet uroczo w towarzystwie swojej siostry. Megumi opisuje ją jako "Masochistkę, która kocha swoją siostrzyczkę". Jednak, podczas walki staje się zupełnie inną osobą. Surowa i bezwzględna, taka jest jej prawdziwa natura. Zdolności Superżołnierz Po przekroczeniu własnych limitów, Mukuro, jest w stanie zapaść w, pewnego rodzaju, trans, w którym jej szybkość oraz refleks stają się dużo lepsze. Nigdy nie zaznała obrażeń podczas walki. Wałczyła na równi z Peko, braćmi Madarai oraz Sakurą. Była w stanie pokonać tylko pierwszą dwójkę, jednak nie wygrała z Superzapaśniczką. Pomimo tego, że jest ''Superżołnierzem, przyznaje, że w planowaniu oraz negocjacjach jest kiepska. Historia '''''Przed Tragedią W dzieciństwie, przez pewien okres czasu, były bezdomne. Zostało wspomniane, że Junko znęcała się nad siostrą i manipulowała nią. Zainteresowanie militariami, ukazało się już w dzieciństwie. W szkole podstawowej wygrała grę polegającą na przetrwaniu, po czym, zaczęła pisać dla magazynów militarnych. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem nauki w szkole średniej, Mukuro zniknęła podczas rodzinnych wakacji w Europie. Sądzono, że została porwana. W tajemnicy dołączyła do elitarnej grupy żołnierzy, znanej jako "Fenrir". Pomimo młodego wieku, została wytrenowana, dzięki czemu nauczyła się obsługiwać broń palną, jak i walczyć wręcz. Brała udział w wielu walkach, jednak nigdy nie odniosła poważnych ran. Trzy lata później wróciła do Japonii, aby znów przebywać ze swoją siostrą. Junko już wtedy miała silną potrzebę "splamienia świata rozpaczą" i planowała rozpocząć tragedię. Nazywała siebie i Mukuro "siostrami rozpaczy", znane były także jako Superrozpacz. Ikusaba została zapisana do klasy 78, w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, jako Superżołnierz, podczas gdy jej siostra zyskała tytuł Superfashionistki. Mukuro zakochała się w Makoto, przez to, że jako pierwszy się do niej uśmiechnął. Często obserwowała go z oddali, gdyż nie miała odwagi wyznać mu swoich uczuć. Przez Naegiego, zaczęła wątpić w plan Junko, dotyczący morderczej gry, w której miała brać udział razem z Makoto i resztą uczniów z klasy 78. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Odcinek 05 - Początek końca Mukuro spotyka Junko na lotnisku. Odnajduje ją siedzącą na bagażu, zapisującą coś w swoim notatniku, przy głośnej narracji. W kolejnej scenie, widzimy bohaterki podróżujące limuzyną. Enoshima próbuje zaatakować siostrę, ale ona skutecznie blokuje jej ataki. Następnie, Junko rzuca granat pod nogi siostry, jednak ta szybkim ruchem go podnosi i wyrzuca przez okno. Mukuro zaczyna rozmyślać o uczuciu rozpaczy, jakiego zazna Junko, gdy już jej nie będzie. Z namysłu wybija ją siostra, która obraża ją, stwierdzając, że śmierdzi. Ikusaba odpowiada, że całkiem niedawno wzięła kąpiel i zmienia temat. Pyta siostrę o powód dla którego chciała się z nią widzieć. Junko odpowiada, iż obie zostały wybrane do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Kiedy bohaterki dojeżdżają do szkoły, Junko kontynuuje swoją narrację. Jej siostra, pyta, czy to jej nowe hobby, a ona odpowiada, że już jest znudzona. Odcinek 06 - Beznadziejne rozstrzygające starcie W nocy, Mukuro oraz Junko zakradają się do zamkniętej strefy Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Mukuro używa swoich umiejętności, aby zamordować ochroniarzy, kiedy Junko delektuje się curry. Bohaterki wchodzą w głąb korytarza, aż w końcu docierają do drzwi za którymi jest zamknięty Izuru. Ikusaba, zauważa, że pomieszczenie jest chronione przez skaner siatkówki, słysząc to, Superrozpacz, wyjmuje gałkę oczną osoby, która miała do niego dostęp, umożliwiając im wejście. Junko cieszy się na widok Kamukury, a Ikusaba martwi się o ich niebezpieczeństwo. Enoshima próbuje zaatakować Izuru, nożem, ale on ją obezwładnia. Mukuro chce pomóc siostrze, Izuru przypiera ją do ściany. Po tym, jak Junko wyjaśnia, czym jest rozpacz, traci przytomność. Bohater poprosił Mukuro, aby przekazała swojej siostrze, że będzie na nią czekał. Po wszystkim, Mukuro przenosi siostrę do gabinetu pielęgniarki i tłumaczy, dlaczego jest nieprzytomna. Junko jest niezwykle podekscytowana wiadomością od Izuru, a gdy wybiega na korytarz mija Ryotę Mitarai. Odcinek 07 - Największy, najokrutniejszy incydent w historii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei Podczas rozmowy Junko i Ryoty, Mukuro podaje swojej siostrze panel zdalnego sterowania. Odcinek 08 - Najgorsze możliwe pojednanie Mukuro zauważa, że Peko ją obserwuje. Pekoyama wyjaśnia bohaterce, że została przez kogoś poproszona, aby ją pilnować. Wściekła Mukuro odpowiada, iż nienawidzi być obserwowana, po czym atakuje Pekoyamę nożem. Kiedy walka staje się bardziej zacięta, starsza siostra Junko, sięga po drugi nóż, którym niszczy pokrowiec miecza dziewczyny. Po przerwaniu walki, obie przyznały, że musiały już mieć styczność z walką na śmierć i życie. Odcinek 09 - Chisa Yukizome się nie uśmiecha Po pokonaniu Peko, dziewczyna wraca do Junko, w momencie, kiedy jej siostra zmusza Chisę Yukizome do oglądania wideo na którym, uczeń kursu rezerwowego, popełnia samobójstwo. Następnie,po związaniu Chisy, i zmuszeniu jej do oglądania pierwszej morderczej gry, Mukuro ma ją pilnować, a Junko odchodzi twierdząc, że ma inne rzeczy do roboty. Na początku, Yukizome, wydaje się być nieugięta, przed obejrzeniem, piorącego mózg, wideo, jednak Mukuro, grzebie jej w umyśle i obniża jej odporność psychiczną. Po zakończeniu filmu, Chisa zmienia się w jednego z członków Superrozpaczy. Odcinek 11 - Żegnaj, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Ikusaba, Enoshima oraz Izuru, stoją na szczycie wysokiego budynku niedaleko szkoły i obserwują klasę 77-B. Junko, patrząc na uczniów przez lornetkę, zaczyna opowiadać, że to właśnie oni splamią świat rozpaczą. Mukuro nie rozumiała, o co jej chodzi, więc nic nie powiedziała. Junko uderza ją, przez co bohaterka upada na ziemię. Dziewczyna grozi Mukuro swoim sztyletem, mówiąc jak wiele "radości" przyniesie oglądanie świata nadziei, który popada w rozpacz. Siostry spotykają się ponownie, kiedy, z pomocą uczniów klasy 78, zakrywają wszystkie okna metalowymi płytami, kreując szkołę, którą widzimy w Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Mukuro stwierdza, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, Junko odpowiada, iż po części ma rację. Jedyna rzecz, której nie przewidziała, to Makoto. Zaniepokojona Ikusaba, pyta czy powinny go wyeliminować, ale Junko zaprzecza. Stwierdza, że gdyby to on pokrzyżował jej plany, dałby jej, o wiele potężniejsze uczucie rozpaczy, niż to, które miał przynieść ich plan. Danganronpa/Zero Mukuro spędziła dużo czasu czasu w przebraniu swojej siostry, a w tym samym czasie prawdziwa Junko utraciła wspomnienia, podczas testowania maszyny stworzonej przez Yasuke. Urządzenie miało odebrać wspomnienia uczniom klasy 78, jednak chciała przetestować je przed rozpoczęciem morderczej gry. W Danganronpa/Zero, Ikusaba ratuje Makoto przed jednym z braci Madarai oraz morduje dwóch członków "Komitetu Sterującego". ''Z łatwością, zabija wszystkich braci Madarai. 'Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc' Prolog - Witaj w Rozpaczy Mukuro przedstawia się uczniom klasy 78 jako Junko Enoshima, Superfashionistka. Kiedy Makoto zauważa że wygląd dziewczyny różni się od prawdziwej Junko ta zaczyna bronić się, twierdząc że zdjęcia z magazynów zostały przerobione przed publikacją. Rozdział 1 - By Przetrwać Po odnalezieniu ciała Sayaki Maizono, Mukuro rozpoczęła wszczynać w życie plan który wcześniej uzgodniła z siostrą. Monokuma miał zamknąć ją w podziemiach szkoły jako przykład dla innych uczniów, aby ci nie łamali zasad panujących na terenie akademii. Zamiary Junko były jednak inne, zdecydowała zabić swoją siostrę. Ciało Mukuro zostało przebite ogromną ilością włóczni po tym jak złamała zasadę dotyczącą przemocy w stosunku do Monokumy. Taki obrót spraw był dla bohaterki sporym zaskoczeniem, w pełni ufała swojej siostrze i nie spodziewała się, że Junko byłaby zdolna ją zamordować. Widząc śmierć Mukuro reszta uczniów założyła, że Junko została zabita za złamanie zasad. Powodem dla którego Junko zabiła swoją siostrę było uczucie rozpaczy, które niosła ze sobą śmierć ukochanej osoby. Rozdział 5 - Odległość 100 Mil; Ból Śmieciowego Jedzenia Ciało Mukuro zostało użyte przez Junko, aby wmówić osobom które przetrwały, że nieznana im dotąd, szesnasta uczennica została zamordowana przez jedno z nich. Gdy odnaleźli ciało nie zdążyli przyjrzeć mu się bliżej, gdyż wybuchło ono przez bombę podłożoną wcześniej. Po eksplozji ciało było wręcz nie do poznania, a jedynym co je odróżniało była prawa dłoń ze znakiem Fenrir, oraz spora ilość ran powstałych na skutek przebicia ciała przez włócznie. Informacje dotyczące Mukuro odnalezione przez uczniów mówiły jednak, że dziewczyna nie ma na ciele żadnych blizn ani ran. To pozwoliło bohaterom odkryć, że ciało które odnaleźli należało do osoby którą dotychczas brali za Junko oraz że tak naprawdę nigdy nie spotkali prawdziwej Superfashionistki. Poznali jedynie Mukuro w przebraniu Junko Enoshimy. 'Danganronpa IF' Rola Mukuro w tej Light Novel była zdecydowanie ważniejsza niż jej rola w pierwszej części gry. Wszystkie wydarzenia były takie same, do momentu w którym miała zostać zamordowana za pomocą włóczni. Makoto, który poprzedniej nocy odzyskał swoje wspomnienia rozpoznał przebranie Mukuro i w ostatniej chwili zawołał ją używając jej prawdziwego imienia. Mukuro zdołała odskoczyć, dzięki czemu nie została zraniona przez włócznie. Próbując pomóc dziewczynie Makoto został trafiony jedną z włóczni, po czym stracił przytomność. Kiedy zszokowana Mukuro próbowała zrozumieć dlaczego Junko chciała ją zabić, a Makoto uratował jej życie Monokuma zaatakował bohaterkę. Przeszkodziła mu w tym jednak Sakura Ogami. Junko szybko zmieniła swoje plany. Zaczęła wmawiać uczniom że Monokuma został 'przejęty' przez Superlicealnego Hakera, znanego jako Besshiki Madarai. Ujawniła również prawdziwą tożsamość Mukuro oraz twierdziła że jej siostra wraz z Makoto są odpowiedzialni za wszystko. Po wysłuchaniu pytań uczniów Mukuro zdjęła swoją perukę i przyznała że jest po części winna temu co ich spotkało. Próbowała jednocześnie udowodnić że Makoto jest zupełnie niewinny, jednak szybko uświadomiła sobie że nie jest w stanie zaufać reszcie bohaterów. Zaczęła walkę z Sakurą, w celu przedostania się do gabinetu pielęgniarki. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego że nie jest w stanie pokonać Superzapaśniczki oraz zauważyła, że Makoto nie ma już dużo czasu zdecydowała się 'wywołać' drugą osobowość Toko. Zamieszanie wywołane przez Toko, dało Mukuro szansę na ucieczkę. Mukuro zdołała przenieść Makoto do gabinetu pielęgniarki, aby zająć się jego ranami. Spotkała tam Junko w formie Monokumy, która nazwała ją porażką, próbując zniszczyć samoocenę dziewczyny. Po długiej kłótni tej dwójki Junko pojawia się na ekranie monitora, i niezwykle uroczym tonem mówi Mukuro że ją kocha. Bohaterka zdawała sobie sprawę ze sposobu jakim Junko okazuje swoje uczucia, przez co Mukuro postanawia uszczęśliwić wszystkich rówieśników jednocześnie niszcząc plany Junko, dzięki czemu chciała obdarzyć ją rozpaczą której pragnęła. Następnym krokiem dziewczyny było zniszczenie Monokumy oraz kamery znajdującej się w gabinecie pielęgniarki. Niedługo po tym kilkoro uczniów zjawia się w gabinecie szukając Makoto i Mukuro. Dwójka bohaterów ukrywała się w tym czasie, jednak Kyoko była w stanie wyczuć ich obecność. Zdecydowała się nie informować o tym innych, odsyłając większość z nich. Jedynymi osobami, które zostały były ona i Chihiro Fujisaki. Gdy tylko cała reszta opuściła gabinet Kyoko zawołała Mukuro, ukazując tym samym że doskonale wiedziała o jej obecności. Po zmuszeniu Mukuro do zaufania jej, Chihiro nagrał zeznania Mukuro pozwalając jej dokładnie wytłumaczyć wszystko o ich obecnej sytuacji. Mukuro decyduje się ukazać prawdziwą naturę Junko, po czym opuszcza gabinet pielęgniarki. Tuż po tym Mukuro staje oko w oko z Monokumą, domagając się aby Junko otworzyła centralną bramę umożliwiając wszystkim ucieczkę. To prowadzi ją do spektakularnej walki przeciw setce kopii Monokumy. Nie zwracając uwagi na ogromne zagrożenie Mukuro była w stanie odpierać atak, dopóki Junko nie użyła pliku z głosem Makoto. Tym sposobem Junko chciała odwrócić uwagę siostry i ją pokonać, Mukuro została jednak uratowana przez Mondo, który następnie zabrał ją na stołówkę. Po tym jak cała klasa 78 poznała prawdę o swojej obecnej sytuacji, dzięki nagraniu z zeznaniami Mukuro, Monokuma zdecydował się "dać im ostatnią szansę na wolność". Uczniowie podjęli się wyzwania, odkrywając że polegało ono na przebiegnięciu całego korytarza wypełnionego wybuchającymi kopiami Monokumy w mniej niż piętnaście sekund. Mimo że wydawało się to niemożliwe, Mukuro z pomocą Sakury dała radę dotrzeć do ostatniego Monokumy i pochwycić przycisk otwierający główną bramę. Po wszystkim Mukuro ostatecznie odrzuciła przebranie Junko. Historia kończy się podobnie jak w dodatkowym zakończeniu pierwszej części gry, kiedy Makoto otrzymał przycisk otwierający wyjście już na samym starcie. Wszystkim uczniom udaje się uciec, jednak ich dalsze losy są nieznane. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Mukuro pojawia się w tle. Na jednym z ujęć widać jak śledzi Makoto oraz Sayakę, chowając się za drzewem. Relacje Junko Enoshima Junko była młodszą, bliźniaczą siostrą Mukuro. Bohaterka podziwiała swoją siostrę, i była w stanie zrobić dla niej wszystko, nawet stać się częścią Superrozpaczy i wziąć udział w morderczej grze. Mukuro pragnęła tylko by Junko ją pokochała i była szczęśliwa. Nigdy jej nie opuściła, gdyż wierzyła że była jedyną osobą która tak na prawdę potrafi zrozumieć Junko. Junko znęcała się nad Mukuro. Niezwykle często wytykała jej wady i obrażała ją. Mukuro brała wszystkie obelgi na poważne, i wierzyła że jej siostra ma zawsze rację. Bohaterka była całkowicie zaślepiona swoją miłością do siostry, znosiła nawet niezliczone próby ataku z jej strony. Wiedziała że Junko chciała poczuć rozpacz jaką niesie ze sobą śmierć ukochanej osoby. Makoto Naegi Podczas gdy w pierwszej części gry bohaterowie nie wchodzili w praktycznie żadne interakcje, ich relacja rozwinęła się w light novel Danganronpa IF. Zostało ujawnione, że byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi, a Mukuro zakochała się w Makoto ze względu na to, że był pierwszą osobą, która się do niej uśmiechnęła. Bardzo często go obserwowała, bo nie miała odwagi wyznać mu, co do niego czuje. Dzięki Makoto, dziewczyna zaczęła wątpić w plan swojej siostry, dotyczący morderczej gry, w której miała wziąć udział razem z resztą uczniów klasy 78. Makoto był uprzejmy w stostunku do Ikusaby i wierzył jej, nawet po tym, kiedy ujawniła, że częściowo jest odpowiedzialna za wydarzenia w Hope's Peak Academy. Kolejną wskazówką dotyczącą tego że ta dwójka była ze sobą niezwykle blisko mogą być zdjęcia ukazywane w ostatnim rozdziale Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. ''Na większości z nich Mukuro odwraca wzrok od aparatu, jednak spogląda dokładnie w obiektyw na jedynym zdjęciu które zrobił Makoto. W light novel ''Danganronpa IF ''Junko mówi że Mukuro nigdy nie zależało na tym jak wyjdzie na zdjęciach, zaczęła się tym przejmować tylko kiedy robił je Makoto. Bohaterka była jednak gotowa zabić Makoto dla Junko, nie zważając na uczucia którymi go darzyła. Jak zostało ukazane w anime, Mukuro zasugerowała Junko zabicie Makoto po tym jak Junko wyznała że jest on jedyną osobą której postępowania nie potrafiła przewidzieć. Cytaty * “Yoohoo! Jestem Junko Enoshima! Miło Cię poznać!” * “Mówisz o moich zdjęciach z okładek? To nie oczywiste? Wszystkie zostały obrobione przed publikacją! Photoshop, i te sprawy. Nigdy nie słyszałeś o przeróbce zdjęć? Hej, daj spokój wszyscy to robią. Do tego w moim przypadku to nie były jakieś poważne zmiany... Tak już jest w naszych czasach! Na zdjęciach zawsze powiększają oczy i rozjaśniają skórę!” * “Skoro przy tym jesteśmy, powinniśmy znaleźć typa, który steruje tą maskotką i zająć się nim.” * “Sorki, umalowanie się zajęło mi dzisiaj trochę dłużej!” * “H..Hej, czekaj chwilę! To co mówisz...nie ma najmniejszego sensu! O co biega z tymi “Klasowymi Rozprawami”?! Nie mam zamiaru brać udziału w czymś takim..! Czy to nie oczywiste..! Dlaczego mamy szukać mordercy?!” * “Junko, jesteś wszystkim, co mam. Nie martw się, siostrzyczko. Zawsze mam na ciebie oko, więc... Przysięgam, dam ci zaznać rozpaczy. Zrobię wszystko, aby uszczęśliwić Makoto i innych. A kiedy odnajdziesz rozpacz w ich radości, zaufam nadziei Makoto i ponownie spojrzę na ciebie.” ''(Do Junko Enoshimy) * “To wszystko jest...dla mnie? Junko tak bardzo się stara tylko dla mnie. Siostrzyczko... obserwujesz mnie? Dziękuję Ci, Junko” (Do Junko Enoshimy) Ciekawostki * Mukuro (躯) oznacza "zwłoki", a Ikusaba (戦刃) może zostać przetłumaczone jako "Ostrze wojny". * W demonstracyjnej wersji gry Danganronpa, ''Mukuro nie zostaje zamordowana za pomocą włóczni i jest obecna na pierwszej klasowej rozprawie. * W grze ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, możemy napotkać wiele podpowiedzi dotyczących prawdziwego talentu Mukuro, mimo tego, że była ona przebrana w tym czasie za Junko. Za podpowiedź można uznać ulubione przedmioty bohaterki. * Mukuro oraz jej siostra Junko mają takie same aktorki głosowe. Megumi Toyoguchi w wersji japońskiej, w wersji angielskiej z kolei jest to Amanda Céline Miller. * Śmierć Mukuro jest podobna do śmierci Chiaki. Ciała bohaterek zostają przebite przez włócznie, w obu przypadkach śmierć jest aktem zdrady ze strony najbliższej im osoby. * Nazwa egzekucji Mukuro "Włócznie Gungnir" jest nawiązaniem do mitologi. Konkretnie do boga Odyna, którego atrybutem była włócznia nazywana Gungnir. * W ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Despair ''Mukuro, na rozkaz Junko, śpiewa piosenkę "Give Me Wings" znaną z jednego z filmów anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. * Mukuro jest jedną z postaci, które darzą członka swojej rodziny romantycznymi uczuciami. Pozostali bohaterowie to Kanon Nakajima oraz Korekiyo Shinguji. es:Mukuro Ikusaba en:Mukuro Ikusaba fr:Mukuro Ikusaba Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 1 Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa/Zero Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa Gaiden